


Ride to the Hotel

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, FC Barcelona, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, but some something, daddy!Bravo, lol, not legit action, or something idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atletico's team bus leaves their seven, so he has to find a ride from a Barcelona player.</p><p> </p><p>or the one where Claudio and Antoine have fun in a small car parked in a dark parking lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride to the Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Claudio and Antoine have been teammates before.

Antoine was at war with himself inside his head, _do I wait or go in?_. Waiting outside for one of the players to come out was more of a better option. 

Just as he had made his disicion he heard a cough down the corridor, as if a robber in a bank hiding from the police, Antoine pushed the red door open without thinking. 

His breath was a bit heavy but it stopped completely when he realized their locker room wasn't as empty as the one he had been in with his teammates. He could see Busquets and Suarez in one side then he turned to see the other's but Alba spoke up "what are you doing here?!" his voice sounded as if somehow Antoine offended him with his presence.

"Jordi" it was Andres all dressed and ready to go, Antoine thought Andres was a perfect person to get a ride from "what are you doing in here son?" Andres didn't look old enough to call Antoine son but it still made something in Antoine's heart move, probably the fanboy in him. 

When he was about to answer he made the mistake of looking over Andres, there was a Neymar next to Roberto, both looking like his dog when he snarled at him. He gulped.

"I- uhm, I was left by the team and I could get a cab or something but they'd-" Gerard stepped in, still in his kit shorts "you don't want the paps to find out" Antoine nodded "it's gonna cost you kid" Andres shook his head placing his feet on the small cubicle to tie his shoes. 

Gerard stepped closer to him, Antoine didn't know the guy personally but he seemed chill, that much he knew and he also couldn't say he's ever seen the look in Gerard's eyes before. Not on Gerard at least.

His breath stammered when he heard a growl from behind Gerard, peeking to see where the sound came from. 

He's seen the guy before, extremely beautiful, he probably looked better without that murderous look on his model features. Getting in his face again Gerard cleared his throat "Calma, Marc" behind the Spaniard, the model -Marc- huffed.

"Don't look at him, I'm right here" Gerard's voice sounded raspier than when they were on pitch, probably a cause to all the screaming he had done in it "Geri why don't you leave the kid alone and go play with your toy" Sergio's words only made Gerard smirk even more while he looked directly into Antoine's eyes. 

"My _boy_ doesn't like it when I fuck him rough" Marc's arms were crossed when Gerard turned to look back at him then a glance at Sergio to prove his point "what about you? you gon' let me bend you over an-" Antoine stopped listening then, noticing the Chilean that had stopped his goal in such a superhero like way; unbelievably. 

He had a towel wrapped higher than he's ever seen on a man, or at least on any of his teammates. Water droplets were falling from his hair past his face onto his bear chest. Antoine felt his face get hot and his chest started thudding, he would let him fuc-.

"what's going on here?" Claudio grabbed the center of his towel for security then made his way to his locker, which coincidentally was near Antoine, the young French just turned to look at him with puppy eyes; he's honestly never seen something so majestic. "nothing, just having some fun with our visitor" Claudio made a sound in his throat and Antoine was intrigued. 

With his boxers now on Claudio made his way to Antoine grabbing his arm, seating him down on the red box, that the club had decided would be 'seats' "stay here, ignore him." he raised an eyebrow to which Antoine answered with a nod. He was submissive to him and he didn't even know why, but he also didn't mind. Gerard of course noticed all of it so he made his way towards Antoine again, standing in front of him so that his crotch was aligned with the youngster's face. Claudio glanced back to see them but instead of intervening he decided on dressing faster so he could get the kid out of there before Gerard tried anything. 

"So, Griezmann what are you doing here?" Claudio was pulling his shirt over his head when he asked "uh- I-" and honestly who could talk with Gerard's dick in their face even if it were clothed Antoine could see the outline of it and just like the owner it wasn't small. Antoine had to swallow in order to answer "I need a ride" he looked back at Claudio who was almost ready. He couldn't stop staring at the biceps that were hugged to perfection with the black cotton shirt Claudio had decided to wear. 

"come on, you could be sucking on it right now" 

Antoine turned his gaze back at Gerard who still had that same look on his face but his smile looked nicer as if he wanted to plea but couldn't get himself to do it. Turning to look at Marc again Antoine noticed the bulge he was doing nothing to hide then he saw Jordi talking with Sergio and Messi as if this weren't happening. Neymar's disturbing but somehow attractive gaze was still on him. Now, Antoine could choose to ignore Gerard just like the majestic Greek like god had insisted for him to do or....

Reaching a hand out to Gerard's waistband he could see the muscles in Gerard's stomach flex. Moving his hand as if he were going to remove the material he moved it down, over what looked like his fully erect crotch, Antoine had to bite his lip to hide the small smile that was threatening to appear when Gerard bucked up to his hand, throwing his head back with a groan.

Antoine could imagine him being loud in bed, he liked that. 

At the sound Claudio lifted his head with this fierce look on his face but then he relaxed and made his way towards the exit with everything in hand, right when Antoine was leaning in with the strings of Gerard's shorts in each hand he spoke "you coming?" Antoine's mouth was so close to Gerard's covered dick but he pulled back instantly at the sound of Claudio's voice. He got up and that made his stomach brush slightly against Gerard's possible throbbing dick "Just incase we meet again, I want to have an image of what i'll get" with that said Antoine grabbed Gerard's waistbands again and pulled them slightly to see the pinkish dick spring out. 

One hand was holding the waist of both Gerard's shorts and boxers while the other moved to grab the dick and put it back in where it was. Gerard grabbed his shoulders at the touch but Antoine's ride was waiting for him and who would make that man wait for him; not Antoine. He brushed past Gerard and made his way to Claudio who didn't look as happy as before. 

They didn't speak in the car; Antoine tried. 

He talked about football then about family and then he was just talking nonsense but none of it got any response from Claudio, the only thing Antoine got was the older man to tighten his grip on the steering wheel, which didn't seem good. Hot, yes...not good. 

It made sense for Claudio to drop him off in the back of the hotel so he didn't say anything when he saw that, that was what Claudio was doing. Although he did start getting confused when the Chilean kept driving to where there weren't any streetlights to give some light to the dark streets. He parked the car there, Antoine could see the hotel but around them it was dark and if he were being honest a little bit scary. 

With some fear in him he turned to look at Claudio who was just gripping the wheel tightly, the veins in his arms showing. He looked hot. 

He didn't say anything just let go of the wheel then reached beside his seat to move the seat back, the farthest it could go, he laid back as well then he just rested his hands on his thighs. Those glorious thighs that were all muscle, Antoine licked his lips as he took it all in. When he looked up at Claudio's face he found brown eyes on his and then he got it, finally. 

Antoine smiled taking his track zip up off and his shoes. He moved to straddle the older man with the biggest of grins, big enough to contage Claudio into smiling too. 

The space was too tight for them to actually do what they wanted but it didn't stop them from getting something. Antoine was the one to kiss him first, grabbing his face with both hands to kiss him hard with Claudio grabbing his hips with the same force he had on the steering wheel earlier. Claudio was the one that forced Antoine to actually grind on him because the French seem satisfied with just kissing him. 

"fuck, we could go up to my room" Claudio chuckled and Antoine moved his hands on Claudio's chest as it moved with his laugh "this is good for now, Anto" Antoine hates it when he's called that but now, he wants Claudio to say it over and over and over again. He sped up with his hips but right before he felt that heavenly sensation forming on the pit of his tummy he was pulled off, Claudio lifted his own hips to pull the denim down to his calfs. 

He pulled Antoine back down on and him and suddenly he was groaning and moaning and _fuck_ , Antoine didn't even think about how uncomfortable he must have felt. His sweats didn't bother him but Denim was rough and thicker he should have thought. Cutting his train of thought Claudio grabbed his chin with one hand to bring him down for a fierce kiss. 

Moaning into it Antoine snuck his hands under the material of the black cotton shirt to feel those muscles flex with every move, Claudio moved his hand from his chin to the back of his neck to bring him closer to him. He kissed and bit at his neck making Antoine whimper and whine; every sound building up to his orgasam. 

"papi"

Claudio lost it he gripped the back of Antoine's head and pushed it to his neck the other on small of the French's back. 

He pulled him flush against him thrusting up, he climaxed holding an almost intoxicating grip on Antoine "did you cum?" Antoine's voice was more like a whine "y-yeah" he lifted his head to look at Claudio then he leaned in to kiss him. 

"Score"

Claudio hugged him laughing at the younger man's word while the other threw his head back laughing. 

"You come to _me_ and you'll score all the time"

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this comes from the hug thing during the game between Claudio and Antoine and the part with Gerard was because [this](http://six-refs.tumblr.com/post/138348235180)
> 
> And there's also the part where I haven't been able to write anything lately so when this came to thought I was like, 0LET'S DO IT! lol  
> I hope it was enjoyable and congrats to all my cules on here for today ;)  
> I apologize for the mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
